neon pink
by arissadonna
Summary: another short one shot i wrote a year ago. tororo is tired of zoruru's unwillingness to reveal their relationship to the others. so he will just have to make zoruru tell them in his own little messed up way. what is tororo going to do? read and find out! (insert suspenseful music here!)


"pupupu! Hey scraps." zoruru rolled his eye and looked down at the tadpole that gave him the annoying pet name. "what?" he asked. Tororo snuggled closer to the cyborg's squishy side, gripping tighter. "your staying the night right?" tororo tried to sound impassive, but begging made it's way into his voice. Zoruru bit back a groan of exasperation, the tadpole was so clingy! All the late nights, hidden kisses, and cuddling were very far out of his comfort range. But for the childish keronian, he would tolerate all the gushy affection. Besides, it wasn't so bad.

" you know I can't tororo. What if someone walks In on us sleeping and… snuggling…" he shuddered in disgust. Tororo pouted, "what is so wrong with that?!" zoruru gave him an even look, "what ever happened to the tadpole that would rather die then be all sweet and girly?" tororo blushed, "s-shut up! Damn bucket of bolts." zoruru growled and tried to pry the tadpole off him, but he was practically glued to him. Zoruru sighed and gave up, the only way to remove the salmon colored tumor would probably result in hurting him.

"look kid, I have to go soon." he said. Tororo sighed, "yes, I know. You don't want anyone to know. Just like that old man…pu.." zoruru felt a irritating stab of guilt, he hated when tororo brought up that awful yellow son of a toad. He groaned, "look tororo, I like my privacy. I don't want anyone else putting their nose in my frogging business." tororo glared at him, "would it really kill you to let the platoon know? Besides, I think the nurse knows anyway." zoruru shook his head, "I don't care. It's not happening." a loud bang was heard on tororo's door, causing said tadpole to jump. "hey tororo! Come here I have something to show 'ya!" tororo growled, leave it to Taruru to butt in on his personal time with zoruru. Tororo turned to see the older keronian was already gone.

Zoruru walked through the halls, stomach growling. He hoped no one was in the kitchen so he could eat. Of course, tororo was usually stuffing his face at this hour. He shook his head, he knows that if no one else was around the tadpole would probably want a good morning kiss and snuggle. Well, he could always skip breakfast. His stomach snarled at him for thinking such horrid thoughts. Zoruru decided to trudge on.

He walked into the ship's kitchen/dining area and heard shuffling in the fridge. He expected to see a orange behind poking out, but instead saw a aqua blue one. Taruru backed up with all kinds of junk food in his arms, and slammed the fridge shut. He turned to see that ,once again, zoruru had magically appeared out of nowhere! Taruru yet out a yelp and almost dropped his 'breakfast'. "damn zoruru! For a metal guy you…" Taruru trailed off. Zoruru shifted under the frog's stare. "what are you looking at!?" zoruru snapped. Taruru started to grin widely. The blue keronian then busted out laughing! Zoruru growled and glared at Taruru, "what!? What are you laughing at!?" Taruru just laughed harder, "oh frog! That is just to good!" he fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Zoruru simply walked out of the kitchen, thinking Taruru was just trying to piss him off.

Zoruru was steamed, what an awful start to his morning! "hey! Zoruru!" he turned to see pururu waving at him. He stopped to let her catch up, "yes?" "have you seen tororo? I need to give him-" pururu cut short, mouth hanging open. Okay, now zoruru knew something was going on. "what!? Why are you staring at me!?" he growled. Pururu seemed to snap out of a daze, and blushed, "o-oh it's nothing! If you see tororo, tell him to come find me!" pururu then dashed away before zoruru could ask her anything else.

Zoruru let out an irritated huff, and ran through the spaceship. He knew he would get in trouble if he was caught running through the halls, but he didn't care. He slammed into garuru's office loudly, now officially angry. "IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE!?" the cyborg yelled loudly. Garuru looked at him in surprise, before glaring sternly at him. "lance corporal zoruru, what are you…." he trailed off. the leader was also rendered speechless! "WHAT!? WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME TODAY!?" zoruru screeched, more furious than he had been in a while. Garuru coughed to hide his grin, but was doing a poor job of it. "have you looked in the mirror today lance corporal?" he chuckled. Zoruru was now beyond confused, "n-no." garuru pointed next to him, and zoruru turned to see smooth glass looking back at him.

Zoruru stared at his reflection, disbelief flowing through him. His eye, the red pupil that glowed brightly with hate that sent fear through his enemy's heart, was gone! In it's place was a neon pink heart. It popped out against the blacks of his eyes, impossible to miss. And in thick black font, written in the sickingly sweet shape, was a ' Z+T'. zoruru felt anger boiling trough him, his blood seeming to burn hotly. He could see his eye twitching in the mirror as garuru lightly laughed behind him. He was furious! That little brat! The one word made it past his lips before he could stop it, "TORORO!"


End file.
